¿Qué podría pasar?
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: La vida de cinco universitarios cambia radicalmente con la llegada de Riley, una pequeña huérfana sin nadie en el mundo, más que su tía Joy. Cuidar a una niña de cuatro años no es fácil, pero... ¿qué podría pasar? / AU. Human!Emotions.


Disclaimer: Inside Out no me pertenece, sino que a Disney y Pixar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: La vida de cinco universitarios cambia radicalmente con la llegada de Riley, una pequeña huérfana sin nadie en el mundo, más que su tía Joy. Cuidar a una niña de cuatro años no es fácil, pero... ¿qué podría pasar? / AU. Human!Emotions.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

La vida en aquel hostal, dentro de la ciudad universitaria de San Francisco sería fantástica.

Al menos, para Joy Brightside.

A sus veinte años de edad, era una estudiante... promedio, ¡pero con mucho entusiasmo! Estudiaba, pero le gustaba más hacer nuevos amigos.

Su apariencia, totalmente relajada y divertida, hablaba por si sola. Su cabello, rubio con tonos azules por haberlo teñido, atado en una coleta alta y corta.

Y el hecho de llegar a la universidad, y saber que compartiría un hostal junto a otros cuarto jóvenes, la alegró muchísimo.

Incluso llegó al hostal antes que nadie, había comprado globos de colores y los había colocado en casi cada lugar posible. Entonces, se quedó a esperar a sus compañeros de hostal.

La puerta se abrió por primera vez quince minutos después.

—¡Bienvenida al hostal de la felicidad!

La recién llegada, una muchacha bajita y regordeta, se quedó viéndola fijamente con sus ojos azules y apagados. Hizo una pequeña mueca.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó, con una expresión ligeramente asustada—. ¿Por qué hay globos? ¿Es tu cumpleaños? No traje un regalo, por eso nunca me invitan a fiestas...

—¡No es mi cumpleaños, pero todos los días se puede celebrar!—exclamó Joy, acercándose a la decaída muchacha con una sonrisa exultante—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiga?

—Dolores... Dolores Hathaway.

—¡Pues bienvenida, Dolores! ¡Y podemos llamarte Lola!

La joven estuvo a punto de refutar aquello, pero la llegada de otra persona la interrumpió antes de hablar. Joy se apartó de ella, para recibir a quién llegaba.

—¡Bienvenido al hostal de la felici...!

Pero el grito que soltó la persona en la puerta logró asustar a ambas muchachas.

—¡Santo cielo, ¿estás bien?!—exclamó el muchacho que acababa de llegar, antes de fijarse a su alrededor—. ¡¿Esto es una fiesta?! ¡N-No estoy listo para una fiesta...!

—¡Tranquilo!—intervino la alegre joven, acercándose a él con una sonrisa—. Esto no es una fiesta aún... ¡soy Joy Brightside! ¿Tú eres...?

—Archie Holmes... ¿para qué son los globos? ¿Están inflados con helio o...?

Pronto otra persona llegó al hostal, cargando maletas tal como los demás. La muchacha recién llegada los observó a todos fijamente, antes de adquirir una mueca de disgusto.

—Ugh... todos ustedes son casos perdidos, y sus atuendos son crímenes de la moda—espetó, viéndolos de arriba a abajo, antes de ingresar al hostal meneando sus caderas

Tanto Dolores como Archie intercambiaron miradas, mientras Joy se acercaba, dando ligeros saltitos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hola, soy...!

—Ashley Simpson, es un placer conocerme—se presentó la joven entonces, ofreciéndole la mano para que la estrechara

—Uhm... pues Ashley, ¡bienvenida al hostal de la felicidad!—exclamó Joy, estrechando su mano animadamente—. Yo soy Joy Brightside, ¡y seremos compañeras de hostal todo el año!

Ashley mostró una expresión de completo horror ante aquella revelación, y se volvió hacia Dolores y Archie. Su expresión empeoró.

Todos, pero muy especialmente Archie, se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, con un violento estruendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido a...!

—Sí, sí, ahórratelo—masculló el muchacho que acababa de llegar, desanudando un poco su corbata—. ¿Esos son globos? ¿Quién fue el idiota que...?

—¡... al hostal de la felicidad!—completó Joy, acercándose a él también, son inmutarse por su ceño fruncido—. ¡Yo soy Joy Brightside, ¿quién eres tú?!

El joven se restregó una mano en el rostro, como gesto de frustración. Y suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer sus maletas de forma descuidada.

—Jeffrey Burns.

—¡Te llamaremos Jeff!—exclamó alegremente Joy, abrazándolo contra su voluntad, e ignorando su gruñido—. Esa que parece deprimida es Dolores, el que se esconde tras esa lámpara es Archie, y esa de la expresión asqueada es Ashley.

—Déjame decirte, que te ves mucho más viejo de lo que eres, y es culpa de tu guardarropa—señaló entonces la aludida, viéndolo con detenimiento—. Un cambio de look te vendría bien, yo podría...

—¡No, gracias! ¡Te avisaré cuando ya no pueda vestirme por mi cuenta!—espetó Jeff, con el ceño totalmente fruncido, antes de cargar sus maletas y dirigirse a las habitaciones, refunfuñando—. Es increíble, la juventud de hoy...

—¡Ugh! ¡Además de malvestido, eres amargado!

Joy observó a Ashley darse la vuelta dramáticamente, para dirigirse a las habitaciones también. Archie abandonó su escondite, y aún temeroso, la siguió.

Dolores observó a Joy en silencio por unos momentos, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Bajó la vista, suspirando pesadamente, antes de comenzar a arrastrar las maletas y retirarse.

Joy simplemente los observó en silencio, sólo interrumpido cuando uno de los globos estalló. Sin embargo, la muchacha sonreía un poco.

¡Aquel era el comienzo de algo maravilloso, lo presentía!

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Primera intervención en el fandom de Inside Out, una de mis películas favoritas hasta ahora!

Creo que cada emoción es fácilmente reconocible, ¿no?

Para empezar, debo decir que los diseños y nombres de la mayoría de los personajes, fueron tomados de una pieza de arte de Rjarts15 en DeviantArt.

Más específicamente, los nombres Archie y Joy, junto a los diseños de todos menos Furia (en su dibujo, Furia es un hombre mayor, y aquí es un universitario, así que...). Además, nombré a Tristeza "Dolores" en lugar de Delores, como aparecía en su dibujo. Aún así, ¡es un maravilloso trabajo, gracias por crearlo!

Por lo demás, publicaré el siguiente capítulo apenas esté listo. Pueden dejarme su opinión con un review. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas. Cada comentario será respondido en el próximo capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer! Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
